Don't cry Frog
by Ariaqua
Summary: Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Les cris qu'il poussait semblaient ricocher contre les murs de la pièce avant de se perdre dans le néant. Il ne pouvait d'échapper de cette pièce et pourtant rien le retenait.


Bonjour, je suis nouvelle inscrite donc vous me connaissez pas, mais j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ma fanfiction.

Les personnages et l'univers d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pa mai est l'oeuvre du fabuleux Hidekaz Himaruya.

Je tiens aussi à remercier mon amie Cofee-chan pour m'avoir relu et corrigé.

* * *

><p>Une lente musique résonnait dans la pièce plongée dans les ténèbres. Une désagréable odeur de nicotine se propageait entre les quatre murs, tandis que des volutes de fumées grises à peine visible semblaient danser sur un rythme saccadé. Alors que les dernières notes de l'instrumental s'éteignaient dans le néant, un rire retentit. Un rire puissant. Un rire fou. Un rire qui mua progressivement en un cri déchirant de désespoir. L'être à l'intérieur rêvait de s'enfuir de ce lieu, cependant l'extérieur lui paraissait inatteignable, tel un mirage... Rien ne l'empêchait de partir, mais une oppressante force invisible, nommée la peur, le retenait, le cul vissé sur un fauteuil.<p>

Il avait beau hurler sa détresse, se casser la voix pour un SOS qui se perdait dans l'ombre de la pièce, rien ne venait à son secours. Rien. Même pas un bruit familier. Même pas une faible lumière lui indiquant qu'il était toujours bien vivant. Non juste la noirceur environnante qui l'entourait depuis tant de temps qu'il ne savait même plus si ça faisait une semaine, un mois, un an qu'il était enfermé dans sa prison.

Même lorsque la seule porte s'ouvrait, de l'autre coté un rideau noir, un couloir noir... qu'importe ce que cela pouvait être, il n'y avait encore une fois que du noir. Et alors des mains froides se posaient sur sa peau mutilée, caressaient ses zones intimes avec violence et pénétraient son orifice maintes fois forcé. Seul des larmes coulaient, silencieusement tandis que l'autre homme lui parlait une langue connue, mais qu'il ne voulait plus comprendre.

« Kleine Hure ! » se moquait la voix rocailleuse son agresseur « Leid, dreckige Franzose ! »

Des doigts râpeux vinrent essuyer l'eau qui roulait sur les joues de la victime en appuyant fortement dans le but de le faire souffrir d'avantage avant de rentrer en lui son sexe avec agressivité.

« Ja, es ist gut ! » susurrât-il, jouissant du cri de douleur qui sortie des lèvres du violé.

Déchaînant une pluie de coup de rein tous plus violant que les précédant, puis se retirant une fois sa semence déversé et quittant la pièce laissant le corps blessé sur sa chaise.

Gilbert... Ludwig... comment pouvaient-ils laisser leur gouvernement faire de telles atrocités ? Ils faisaient souffrir les autres nations et leurs citoyens par leur sélection. Pour eux, l'être humain ''supérieur'' devait correspondre à certain critères. Ceux ne correspondant pas étaient éliminés/exécutés.

C'est à ces moments-là qu'il rêvait de quitter son état d'immortel pour enfin partir de ce monde. Il prit donc une nouvelle cigarette, seul réconfort qu'il lui restait, espérant que, comme pour les êtres humains, elle finisse par le tuer à petit feu.

Des heures s'écoulèrent, peut-être même des jours, où il se retrouvât à nouveau seul dans les ténèbres.

Et d'un coup la lumière rentrât dans l'habitacle! En effet la lumière fit enfin son entrée, dans un grand claquement de porte. Une silhouette dans ce halo. Peut-être Dieu ? Enfin il serait libre de cette cellule. L'ombre se rapprochât et l'odeur familière et nostalgique d'un être aimé, un doux parfum de rose l'englobât, en même temps qu'une douce chaleur se répandait autour de lui.

« The war is over... You're free ! » murmurât, épuisé, son sauveur. « Francis, you're saved! »

Les yeux bleus du captif se remplirent de larmes en rencontrant ceux émeraude de l'anglais. Passant une main dans les courts cheveux sales, Francis, laissait les goûtes d'eaux salées couler sur ses joues. Tout ceci allait enfin être du passé, d'abominables souvenirs, un cauchemard qui prenait fin.

« A...Arthur... »

Le prénommé lui sourit, et lui essuyât ses larmes avec douceur, tout en le berçant tendrement.

« Don't cry frog... »

* * *

><p>Traduction :<p>

Allemand

Kleine Hure** : petite pute**

**Leid, dreckige Franzose : souffre, sale français**

**Ja, es ist gut **: Oui, c'est bon

Anglais

The war is over... You're free : La guerre est finie... tu es libre

Francis, you're saved** : Francis, tu est libre**

Don't cry frog : pleure pas grenouille


End file.
